The Earthen Emperor Trilogy Book 1: The Stolen Shield
Disclaimer ﻿I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, nor do I own any part of the Heroes of Olympus series. This is an entirely a work of fiction, not written for profit. The characters that are not in the original Percy Jackson series are mine, however. The Earthen Emperor Trilogy Mark 'the Jabberwokk' Uwriy only remembers 3 things. #His name, and nickname #His pet Growlz name #He has a message to deliver He wakes up on a subway bench in New York knowing only these three things and is thrown into a world of Greek gods, Monsters, and magic. Oh, and he's Roman, working with Greeks. Good times. Other Characters Alex Bellona A daughter of Ares around 20 years old at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, NY. She usually ends up on long term quests, which is why she was not present during the Second Titan war, much to her annoyance. She has vowed to work closer to home, mostly in the United States - Canada if necessary. No further. Her weaponry includes a two handed sword named Agni, modled after her father sword, she hides it as a baseball bat. Ironically, she hates mortal sports. She also has a bracelet that covers her whole arm in specially treated Celestial Bronze so that she can use it as a defense. Steve Smithson He is a son of Hecate around 20 years old at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, NY. He has been at camp since he was 12, and kept his claiming secret - mostly since it would not have made much of a difference to where he would get stationed. While he has no magical items, per se, he does use a variety of items with his magic, making his daggers fight on their own to defend him, or sending a coil of Celestial Bronze he keeps on him to cut monsters to bits. He specializes in combat magic and teleportation magic styles and is passing at tracking spells. The Stories Prologue: The Rise of the Emperor #The Stolen Shield - Completed ##Chapter 1: A Monster has a Beef With Me ##Chapter 2: New York Trains are Never on Time ##Chapter 3: I Join a Quest ##Chapter 4: I Find a Big Door ##Chapter 5: We Take a Test ##Chapter 6: Praise Jeebus ##Chapter 7: Nature Hunts Back ##Chapter 8: We Outrun the Goats ##Chapter 9: Fe Fi Fo Moo ##Chapter 10: The Vault ##Chapter 11: Two Heads are Better Than Three ##Chapter 12: I Find Stuff ##Chapter 13: Teleport Room ##Chapter 14: The Junkyard Fights Back ##Chapter 15: Using Our Heads ##Chapter 16: I Meet Some Bikers ##Chapter 17: A New Home #To Save a Giant - Completed #The Fall of an Emperor - In Progress Related Pages ﻿The Prophecies (Warning Spoilers) Characters (Warning Spoilers) Locations, Monsters, and Magical Items (Warning Spoilers) Category:Children of Vulcan Category:Children of Ares Category:Children of Hecate Category:Jabberwokk Category:Roman Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:The Earthen Emperor Trilogy Category:The Stolen Shield Category:Complete